The present invention is related to a saddle structure for vehicles, including a saddle, a spongy mass mounted on top of the saddle thereof, and an outer leather layer wherein the spongy mass has an elastic reinforcing area preset therein which, designed according to the ergonomics, is made up of two annular suspended cavities and a linkage support groove, properly fitting to the position of the hipbones and the cleft of the buttocks of human body respectively; whereby, when a rider sits on the saddle thereof, the hipbones and the cleft of the buttocks of the rider are precisely located onto the elastic reinforcing area which is flexibly dented in a radian relative to that of the hipbones to figure a suspended and elastic arc effect thereof without causing any strains to the rider so that the rider can sit comfortably on the saddle in long rides or on bumpy roads while the saddle thereof is maintained in proper softness and flexibility with a shock-absorbing effect as well.
A conventional saddle structure for vehicles is provided with a spongy mass directly housed at a saddle and an outer leather layer there-between. Once the outer leather layer is tightly bound at the spongy mass thereon, the elasticity thereof is equally distributed on the saddle as a whole. When a rider sits on the saddle, the hipbones thereof are directly abutted against the upper surface at the rear side of the saddle without any reinforcing design thereon according to the ergonomics of human body. Thus, in long rides or on bumpy roads, the conventional saddle tends to cause strains or pains in the hipbones to the rider seated uncomfortably thereon.